


Like Your Birthday Everyday

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 19th Birthday, Adorable, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Cute Luke, Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, fluff fluff fluff, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is a MichaelandLuke day, just you and me, baby. I sent the other two away and we'll celebrate with them another day. Today, it's all about you, and I'm going to make sure of that."</p><p>or,</p><p>It's Luke's 19th birthday and his boyfriend just wants to let him have the best day possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Your Birthday Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> this sounds like it'll be sexual but it isn't at all. I know it's 3 days after Luke's birthday but this took a few days to write and I've been travelling so oh well. It's cute and fluffy and I kind of love this.
> 
> title is from the Katy Perry song lol

"Wake up it's your birthday!" The loud sound of his boyfriend's voice echoed through the room as Luke was shaken from his deep sleep by the noise and the sudden weight on his midsection.

"Michael, what the fu-"

"Happy birthday!" 

Luke blinked away the sleep from his eyes, peering up at the black haired boy sitting on his stomach. Michael had an excited grin covering his face as he bounced up and down slightly, eliciting a groan from the boy below him.

"Jesus, why would you wake me like this? On my birthday, no less."

" _Because_ it's your birthday! We need to start celebrating, now."

"Why are you even up? You never wake up before me. What time is it anyway?"

"10:00, and because _it's your birthday_!"

"Is that going to be your answer for everything today?" 

"Yes. Now wait here, I'll be right back." The older boy climbed off the other, padding out of the room as Luke lay staring at the ceiling. "Oh, and don't go back to sleep!" Luke heard him call down the hall after a second, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

Not five minutes later, the black haired boy walked back into the room with a tray in his hands. Luke sat up against the pillows, raising an eyebrow at Michael questioningly.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed, silly." Michael grinned happily, setting down the tray in Luke's lap before crawling back into bed beside him.

"You made this? You, Michael Clifford, the boy who cannot cook to save his life?" Luke peered down at the tray containing pancakes, bacon, toast, coffee, hash browns, and orange juice with a doubtful look on his face.

"Okay, maybe  _I_ didn't make it all, but it was my idea. Ash made the pancakes and bacon and hash browns, but I made the toast and coffee and poured the orange juice! I wanted to treat you without giving you food poisoning."

"I appreciate that. And this looks delicious, thank you Mikey."

The other boy grinned proudly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek briefly before cuddling into his side. "Alright, eat up. We have quite the day ahead of us, you need to keep up your strength. And, you know, you're a growing boy and all, being  _nineteen_ now. My little Lukey's growing up."

Luke laughed softly and began to dig into his breakfast, scolding his boyfriend when he stole a piece of bacon a few times. Times like these were Luke's favorite moments in his relationship. He loved just cuddling with Michael on a day off, bantering and talking and sneaking kisses. The simple things were what made the boys' relationship so wonderful.

"Alright, what's in store today? We going somewhere with the boys?" Luke questioned after Michael had cleared away his breakfast.

"Nope. Today is a MichaelandLuke day, just you and me, baby. I sent the other two away and we'll celebrate with them another day. Today, it's all about you, and I'm going to make sure of that."

"Mike, you don't have to do all this."

"Yes, I do. It's your birthday, and we have a day off, all to ourselves. I plan to make the most of it."

The blond boy grinned a that, nodding and kissing the other boy quickly. "Sounds good to me. So what's in store?

"Go get showered and ready, and meet me downstairs. Take your time, there's no rush."

~*~

 "Michael, just tell me where we're going! And take off this blindfold already."

"No, that'll ruin the surprise! Just be patient, we're almost there."

Luke huffed but conceded, sitting blindly in the passenger seat as Michael drove them to the surprise location that would start their day. They'd been in the car for what felt like forever to Luke with his vision blocked, and all he wanted was to get out and see the light of day. But he knew his boyfriend meant well, so he humored the other boy.

"Okay, we're here! You can un-blind yourself now."

Luke laughed softly and reached behind his head to untie the bandana covering his eyes. Squinting slightly against the sudden light, he let a grin overtake his face at the sight of the Santa Monica Pier in front of him. 

"Mikey! Thank you, you know I love this place."

"I figured you never get to come here, and we never get to do normal couple-ish stuff, so I wanted to treat you to a normal, cute date. Plus, you know, there's cotton candy."

The blond's smile grew impossibly wider at his boyfriend's adorable proclamation, throwing his arms around the other's neck over the center console of the car. The couple then climbed out, Michael taking the younger boy's hand in his and intertwining their fingers as they began to walk over the bridge to the pier. Luke silently thanked God for his boyfriend who seemed to constantly know exactly what it was that Luke needed.

"Oh, Mike, can we...?" The taller of the pair trailed off, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he gestured toward the carousel that they were approaching.

The other boy rolled his eyes, but conceded with a nod, letting himself be dragged towards the entrance. "Are you sure you're 19 and not 9?"

"Shut up! Come on, I want to get a good horse."

Michael laughed and followed the giddy blond boy until he'd found a fitting pony to sit on, pulling himself up and gesturing for Michael to do the same on the one beside him. A minute or so later, the cheesy carousel music started up and they began to move, eliciting a giggle and a wide grin from the birthday boy.

"Having fun?" Michael spoke over the music and laughter of the other patrons.

Luke replied with a hearty nod and a wide smile, and Michael couldn't help the grin that took over his own face at his boyfriend's happiness. Luke was childish, yes, but that was paired with his blissful innocence; the simplest of things made him gleeful, and his happiness always made Michael's heart soar. Even after all this time together, Michael's affection for his boyfriend was never lessened; if anything, his love for the blond boy had only grown over time.

After a few more rides on the carousel-three, to be exact-the two boys moved on to just walking down the pier hand-in-hand, stopping to get cotton candy to share. They spent quite a good deal of time just walking around, feeding each other cotton candy, and being an obnoxious couple. Luke  _loved_ it. He loved just being with Michael, showing off the fact that the older boy was  _his_ and he was proud of it. It was the best birthday present he could ask for.

When they'd walked up and down the pier what felt like one hundred times, the couple decided to move onto the next event in the day: dinner. Michael escorted his boyfriend-sans blindfold this time-to a tiny restaurant that he'd made reservations at for the two of them. Luke was in awe, completely taken by the absolute beauty of the small establishment; it was full of white tablecloths, twinkling little lights, and candelabras on every table. It was like something out of a movie, the perfect place for a dinner date.

After the two boys had finished their dinners, they got a piece of chocolate cake to split-because  _what's a birthday without cake?_ as Michael had pointed out-and Luke was as happy as could be. He'd never felt so much like he was right where he belonged as he was feeling right then.

"Michael, thank you so much. Today was...like a dream," Luke finally let all his pent up gratitude loose after he'd swallowed a bite of cake. "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

The black haired boy smiled softly at his boyfriend, reaching across the small table to take the other boy's hand. "Seeing you happy makes me happy. I'm so glad you've had a good birthday, love, because you deserve every day to be this way. You deserve every day to be your birthday." 

"I wish it could be," Luke replied with a laugh. His face then went serious, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking at his boyfriend with sincerity in his eyes. "I love you, Michael, so much."

"I love you too," Michael squeezed the blond's hand briefly, "more and more every day."

~*~

Once the boys arrived back at the house, Luke went to open the car door, but was stopped by Michael, causing confusion to the blond boy.

"Just hold on a second." Michael insisted, closing his own door behind him once he was out of the car. Luke gasped in surprise a moment later when his boyfriend opened the passenger side door and scooped his 6'4" boyfriends up into his arms bridal-style.

"Michael, oh my god! What are you doing?"

"Carrying the princess, as it is your birthday and all."

Luke flushed and laughed, stringing his arms around his Prince Charming's neck as he was carried through the front door and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

"Alright, wait here on the bed, I've got another surprise for you but it's going to take a few minutes preparation."

"Michael, you don't have to, seriously!" The blond called after his boyfriend as he disappeared into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

"Shut up and let me pamper you!"

A few minutes later, Michael returned, sweeping up the blond in his arms once again and carrying him into the bathroom. Luke's mouth dropped open slightly at the view in front of him.

"Oh, Michael." Luke's voice was barely above a whisper as he took in what Michael had set up for him. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the bathtub, which was full of foaming bubbles. The lights had been dimmed to a low level, and there were candles lit all around the tub, along with music playing softly from a speaker by the sink.

"Enjoy, my love. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Michael set his boy down on the ground, turning himself toward the door to leave and give Luke some privacy.

"Wait, no!" Luke pulled on Michael's shoulder slightly, holding him back from leaving.

"What? Do you not like it? I should've asked first, I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise and-"

"No, no! I love it, I really do. But," Luke looked down at his feet, biting his lip sheepishly, "I'd love it even more if you shared it with me."

"Really?"

Luke nodded, smiling softly at the boy in front of him. "I love everything more when it's with you."

Michael grinned, his heart warming for the boy he loved more than anything in the world. He grabbed Luke's hand, pulling him towards himself and crushing their lips together.

"Hey, hold on one second, before we enjoy this surprise, I have another."

"Jesus, Mike, you're spoiling me so much today."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Michael disappeared into their bedroom for a moment before coming back in and taking Luke's hand once again.

"Okay, since it  _is_ your birthday, I have a gift for you."

"Michael! Today  _was_ a gift, you didn't have to buy me something. This is too much."

"I love spoiling you, you should know that by now."

Luke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. The other boy pulled a small black box from behind his back, offering it to Luke. The younger boy gasped slightly, looking at his boyfriend anxiously.

"Michael..."

"Just open it."

The blond followed directions, slowly taking the box from his boyfriend's hand and opening it. Inside was a simple black band, with  _L + M_ engraved into it. 

"Michael Clifford..."

"It's a promise ring. I'm not going to propose to you right now, don't worry. We're both still young and with the constant touring it would be near impossible for us to, like, get married any time soon. But, this way, I'm promising you that, one day, I  _am_ going to propose to you, and we  _are_ going to get married. I'll always be yours, Luke Hemmings, as long as you'll have me, and this ring is a constant reminder of that."

"Michael, I-" Luke cut himself off with a hand to his mouth, tears filling up his eyes as Michael pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Luke's finger. 

"I love you, so much. Forever."

"Oh my god. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Happy birthday, Lukey."

Luke grinned, letting the box drop to the floor as his smashed his lips together with Michael's, trying to convey just how much he loved this boy through the physical action.

"Okay, let's take this bath now." Michael said after they'd separated, pulling his boyfriend toward the bathtub and beginning to shed his clothes. 

"You know, I really do love you with everything in my being. And I'll never stop. I'm yours, too, Mikey. Forever."

Michael bit his bottom lip softly, nodding at the other boy's confession. "I love you, Luke."

"Love you too, baby."

And as the two boys soaked in their bath together, Luke sitting between Michael's legs with the black haired boy's chest to the blond's back, and his arms wrapped around Luke, it felt like falling in love all over again. Luke had never felt so wonderful and loved and  _happy_. He really did wish it could be his birthday every day.

 


End file.
